Surfs Up
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Kevin loves surfing at the beach, school is out and now is his chance to go. Riding waves is easy for the redhead yet this one... Requested by Colossal Titan's Hoe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyy everyone, here with a new fic. It was a request, slightly strange lol but I'm up to the challenge, hopefully you all will be here with me to enjoy this and well yeah. I'm going to try to make this up to 5 chapters. This is the introduction so my apologizes for the length. By the way, I am still accepting requests.  
**

Finally, the one time of the year that Kevin yearned for had finally come. Summer break. Today he was going to go chill at the beach, check out babes, and catch a few waves. Today was set. Everything packed and ready from a towel to needed sunscreen. He'd make sure he didn't get burned this trip. Putting it all in the pouch of his motorcycle, he immediately listened to the bike roar to life. Smirking to himself, he lifted his foot and began driving.

The trip hadn't been too long, a smile formed when the light brown color of the sand filled his vision. Parking his bike, he grabbed everything and headed to a little shack he knew a little too well. Setting his stuff down in the corner, he grinned at the man who sat behind the counter. "Business is booming as usual."

The man glanced up, the white hairs surrounding his mouth moved as a smile formed. "Kevin my boy! My favorite customer! How are you today?" He asked, leaning forward slightly as Kevin slapped a bill down. "Your boards in the back, just as usual. I made sure no one else tried to rent it."

Kevin smiled and headed towards the spoken location. His eyes wandered over the many different boards, his eyes stopping at one in particular. It must have been new; he'd never seen it before. The artwork on it was rather… unusual.

"Nice one isn't it?" The man said, following behind him. "Mermaid's are in it seems, who knows what goes through kids minds now a days." He shrugged. "This one in particular was based off a famous painting; a lot of people enjoy using this one." As long as he made profit, he didn't care who used what board.

Kevin rolled his eyes and grabbed his board, "All anyone wants to do is obsess over things that don't exist." He began heading out, "Thanks again!" He called before grabbing his stuff. Finding a good spot, he laid his towel out and applied the sunscreen. Taking his shirt off and then his shoes, he picked up his board. Walking towards the wave, also smiling and winking at a few gals, he began making his way into the ocean.

The waves were great for today, his heart pumped excitedly. This is what he loved; he loved the adrenaline as it filled him, the excitement that he loved. His arms paddled through the rough waves, a grin formed on his lips when he noticed a large wave beginning to approach him. Grabbing the board, he jumped up, balancing himself.

He had expected to ride this wave perfectly; he actually expected everything except what had happened. The wave hit him full force, blasting him off of his board. It didn't take long for him to be taken underwater.

His eyes stung, bubbles escaped his lips as a gasp passed through his mouth. His arms frantically moved, he tried to get back up to the surface. His eyes looked around, looking for anything that could save him. Moments passes and his actions slowed down. A blur of blue passed by him, his vision darkened.

For the first time in his life, he wanted someone to save him. Small bubbles escaped passed his lips before everything went black. The last think he remembered was feeling something, or rather someone, grab him and pull him up.

**A/N: So there is the introduction, what do you guys think? Should I keep going? Let me know in a review. Thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 2

_You Don't Exist _

Water escaped his mouth and Kevin shot up, coughing heavily. Gasping for air, it took him a moment to recall what had happened to him. He had almost drowned, somehow he managed to live. Running his fingers through his soaked hair, he sighed softly as he continued trying to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked beside him, worry coating it.

Kevin gave a slow nod and looked over to thank his savior. What he saw made his eyes widen and his body stiffen. His eyes ran from the start of his black hat to the tip of his blue tail. "I'm dead aren't I?" He asked as he slowly began shaking his head.

The creature smiled at him, "You aren't dead, and you are quite actually alive." He informed with a grin, "With a bit mouth to mouth, I saved you from dying."

Kevin stared long and hard at the boy with the tail for a long moment before his cheeks grew hot. "You kissed me?!" He asked before rubbing his lips with his hand. Looking around, he noticed that the part of beach they were at was quite deserted. Where was everyone? Where was he?

The other chuckled, "It wasn't a kiss, it was rather a way to-"

Kevin held his hand up to stop the other from speaking. "What are you? Please tell me you're just wearing a costume or something dude. Either I'm dead or hallucinating because people don't have tails!" He said, pointing to the blue tail that moved every now and then.

"I guess I should introduce myself shouldn't I? How rude of me. My name is Eddward but my friends call me Edd." He introduced before glancing at his tail. "I'm a merman, where I am from, it's quite normal to have tails." Edd smiled, "And who are you?"

Kevin couldn't help but just stare. Merman? Those didn't exist, just mythical creatures created to entertain a group of people. There weren't such things as half human and half fish. He was going insane, that's all. He must have bumped his head on a rock or something, there had to be an explanation for this!

Edd placed a gentle hand on the gingers head and tilted his head in confusion, "Are you alright? Do you need assistance of any kind? I'm sure I can find someone to help you." He pointed out towards the distance, "There are a lot of your kind over there."

Kevin stood and groaned, he felt lightheaded. He then remembered something, "Where's my board?" He asked weakly, holding his stomach. He looked around and was relieved to see it was a few feet away still in great condition. He ran a hand through his hair, "Kevin… my name is Kevin." He swallowed hard, "Thanks for helping me." He grabbed his board. "I should go… I need to go." Turning away, he quickly rushed off, not even glancing back.

He needed to forget that this even happened. He wouldn't say anything; people would think he was a maniac or something. His brows lowered as he began getting lost in thought. That blue tail and matching eyes, they burned in his mind. Stopping, he glanced back. He sighed when seeing the other wasn't there anymore, "Stop thinking about it." He ordered himself before continuing to make his way back. Gathering up his things, he gave his board back without a single word. His throat was still soar but his lightheadedness finally vanished, he was very thankful for that.

Getting on his bike, he went home to just lock himself up in his room. Kevin didn't know what to think, he didn't know how to react. How would one react to something they had been told about in story books? One that he knew did not exist? To find out they were real… How many were there? A few? Or maybe a whole population underwater?

He fell onto his bed and stared up at his plain white ceiling. He laid like that for who knows how long. Glancing to the side, he noticed his monitor on. Getting up, he sat at his computer and pulled up a search engine. Typing in what he wanted to know, he read site after site on a particular creature that lived underwater.

oOoOoOo

"I'm an idiot." Kevin groaned as he stood in front of the ocean in the same spot he had been saved. The thought of seeing this Edd character had filled his mind ever since he had gotten home. Hell, he even dreamed about the damn guy. He had thought if he came here, he'd see him again. Now looking out into the large body of water, he realized the merman could be anywhere. What were the chances that he'd ever see him again? On one of the sites he read that seeing one was a one in a never type of chance.

Sitting down in the wet sand, he watched as the waves washed over his legs. Frowning slightly, he shook his head. He shouldn't have came here, not after what happened yesterday. He should have went to Nazz's house and hung out with her. He always hung out with her; she was the most important person in his life. He sighed softly, if that was true, why had he come here?

"Kevin…?"

Kevin looked up, his face growing hot as he stared into those same blue eyes. He looked away with an embarrassed frown, "What?" He huffed, pursing his lips. Getting caught off guard wasn't in his plan, he looked back at Edd. "I thought I might see you again so I came."

Edd smiled and rested on his stomach, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I didn't dare tell anyone because where I am from, it's forbidden to speak to humans." He sighed softly, "I don't usually go against the rules… but I just wanted to see you."

Kevin pursed his lips, "You're such a dork…" His eyes rested on Edd for a long while before he tore his eyes away. "It's a beautiful day to go for a swim…" Standing up, he walked passed Edd and entered the ocean. He glanced back to see Edd staring at him. "Aren't you coming?"

**A/N: Did you all enjoy? Hopefully so. Thanks for reading. Review. This may end up being just a three shot, idk yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Lost and Found_

Kevin sighed softly as he floated on his back, his eyes drifted close as he listened to Edd swim laps around him. "Hey Dork… Have you ever talked to anyone like me?" He asked as he opened an eye to look at the creature next to him.

Edd stopped swimming and smiled, "No. I've never saved one either before you ask." He said, stopping Kevin's follow up questioned. "My parents would be so disappointed if they found out," He sighed softly. "What should I have done? Let you drown? No one deserves that." He explained with a frown.

Kevin nodded and headed over towards the sand. Sitting in it, he watched Edd follow as if he were a puppy instead of a fish. Relaxing in the warm water, his hand gripped the sand underneath him. "Thanks again for that."

"N-No problem…" Edd mumbled with a blush. Digging around in the sand as well, a smile formed when he found a shell. "Look!" He said excitedly.

Kevin chuckled and leaned forward, his hand lightly held Edd's as he examined the shell. "It does look nice." He nodded before noticing how red Edd's face was turning. "What is it?" He asked with a raised brow.

Edd pulled his hand from the gingers and shook his head. "N-Nothing. Please excuse me…" Backing up, he went deep down underwater, his tail breaking the water surface before disappearing.

Kevin was confused and waited patiently for his fish friend to return. Several minutes passed before Kevin stood up, "That's cool too…" He murmured to himself softly before gathering all of his stuff up. Glancing down at his hand, he stared down hard at it. It was once warm from Edd's hand and now it was beginning to get cold. Running it through his hair, he let out a frustrated sigh. He needed to stop coming here, it wasn't good for him. He couldn't get attached to this thing. Kevin frowned, he wasn't a thing. He was Edd, a blushing half human; half fish that thought looked adorable.

The red head cursed under his breath and got all of his stuff together. Heading out to his motorcycle, he glanced back towards the ocean. He really needed to stop coming here.

oOoOoOo

Kevin panted as he ran towards the edge of the water. "Edd?" He yelled out, worry filling him. This was the third day in a row that Edd hadn't shown up, what if something happened to him? He stepped into the water and called out once more. Minutes of this happened before Kevin sat down with his head in his hands.

Why should he care? It was better this way, wasn't it? The two shouldn't have ever met in the first place. He should have been hanging out with his friends, not this dork. Kevin shook his head slowly, his cheeks burning lightly. Edd was _his_ dork.

How had Kevin gotten attached to him so quickly? Pulling his hair, he sat like that for the longest time before leaving with a frustrated expression. He even kicked the sand a few times.

When the next day came, Kevin headed to the little shack. Giving the man his usual fee, he went in the back to grab his board. Glancing at them all, he noticed the mermaid one. Frowning, he grabbed it. "I'm taking this one today." He said softly and thanked the man.

Leaving the shack, he didn't once glance at any of the cute girls staring at him. He simply ran into the water and began swimming towards the waves. He needed this; this was the only thing that could get his mind off a certain blue tailed dweeb.

Noticing a large wave approaching him, he jumped up. He'd make sure he'd do this right this time. It wasn't like that stupid fish would be here to save him if something happened since he was too busy doing who knows what. Gritting his teeth, the wave hit him but not hard enough to knock him off. Regaining his balance, he rode the wave like a pro. Smirking, he looked around. Not many people get to see this view as the crystal blue water led you through the water.

His body stiffened when he noticed something blue catch in the corner of his eye. Quickly turning, he gasped when his balance was lost. Like the first wave, it quickly took him under water. Looking around, he saw that black hat, those blue eyes, that blue tail. Kevin didn't know how to feel. Should he feel happy since the being he has been looking for had finally reappeared, or should he be mad since Edd came back just because of all this? All he knew was when Edd went to grab him; Kevin wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and hugged him. He didn't care if he ran out of air; he had to get this hug in. He _needed_ it.

Moments passed before Kevin found himself getting dizzy, his arms loosened around Edd. Once more, he felt himself being pulled to shore. Once they were on the sand, Kevin coughed hard and gasped for air, his throat stinging like it had before,

Edd looked at him angrily, clearly frustrated. "Are you an idiot?" He asked, face flaring up. "You almost died last time you did this activity. Why on earth did you return to do it again?" He asked, beginning to lecture him.

Kevin didn't listen to a single word; instead, he grabbed Edd and pulled him up into his chest. He hugged him so hard, "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He asked softly, one arm wrapped around him while the other arm and hand rested on his head. "I thought something happened to you."

Edd immediately silenced his lecture and blushed heavily. "I can take care of myself Kevin… You don't have to worry…" His eyes closed and rested against Kevin's chest. "Sorry…." He muttered. "Sorry…"

Kevin pulled away slightly and looked at Edd's blushing expression. His heart began picking up, he swallowed hard. "You know… with a face like that, it makes me wanna kiss you." He said softly, his own blush forming.

Edd stared up at him wide eyed before his face only reddened more. "K-K-Kiss?" He asked, lips trembling slightly from nervousness. "I have fish breath," He tried to use as an excuse, "Bad kisser, chapped li-" His words were interrupted by Kevin's warm lips on his. Closing his eyes, his hand ran down Kevin's chest and gripped the sand underneath them.

It took a minute for Kevin to pull himself away. He rested his head on Edd's head, "Now… tell me why on earth you haven't been coming to see me."

Edd frowned, "Me not see you? You haven't been coming to see me!" He huffed, cheeks still burning from the kiss. "After school, I come here every day to be disappointed that you're not here." He explained before hearing a chuckle and seeing a smile on the gingers lips. "Don't laugh!" He pouted.

Kevin hugged him once more; he should have known the dork was a nerd. Of course he had school. He came every morning to try to see him but Edd never showed up. Of course, the one day he came during the afternoon, he'd see him again. Letting out a loud laugh, he did nothing but hug the confused dork. His dork.

**A/N: And there's that. I hope you all enjoyed this little three shot. Thanks so much for sticking here with me and I appreciate each and everyone one of your reviews. Check out my other stories if you haven't already. Cya, love you all.**


End file.
